swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Vandar Tokare
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Jedi Olive-skinned, long-eared, and pint-sized, Vandar Tokare serves as the leading Master of the respected Dantooine Jedi Council during The Mandalorian Wars. Though the future is always in motion, Tokare excels at reading portents. His wisdom is frequently questioned by contemporaries such as Master Vrook Lamar, but as history engulfs the future, the diminutive Jedi's insights repeatedly prove correct. When The Exile comes to Revan's side against The Mandalorians (And against The Jedi Order's wishes), Tokare insists they will ultimately stay true to the Light. In a premonition he also foresees the destruction set to befall the galaxy in The Jedi Civil War. Sadly, the warnings of this prophecy are all for naught when the Jedi Council misinterpreted it as a warning against engaging Mandalore the Ultimate in battle. The resulting series of events leads to The Sith's resurrection and the death of Master Tokare. But the Jedi Master does not meet his end quietly. Narrowly escaping an orbital bombardment of the Dantooine Jedi Enclave by Darth Malak's forces, Tokare goes on to fight in the final battle over Rakata Prime, where Darth Malak and The Sith Empire are defeated. The victory is temporary, however. Fifty years of betrayals, defections, and death have dwindled The Jedi spirits and numbers. Meanwhile, Sith survivors wage civil war, culling the weak and electing leadership by the Lightsaber's blade. The new Sith blood executes a divide-and-conquer tactic, targeting The Jedi for eradication, while the Republic, also reeling, is unable to defend them. To divine the identities of their hunters, Master Tokare meets with most of the hundred surviving Jedi on the planet Katarr. It is just the moment that the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus has been waiting for. Through an unholy Dark Side technique, Nihilus murders every living being on Katarr, including Master Tokare. Perhaps Tokare's prescient faculties at last fail him, or perhaps Tokare's instincts lead him to become one with The Force. Vandar Tokare (CL 17) Small Tridactyl Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5/Jedi Master 5 Destiny Points: 3; Force Points: 8, Strong in the Force Initiative: '+16, 'Force Warning; Senses: 'Use the Force: +21 '''Languages: '''Basic, Draethos, Kreva Defenses Reflex Defense: 34 (Flat-Footed: 31), Fortitude Defense: 31, Will Defense: 34; 'Block Hit Points: 133, Damage Threshold: 31 Immune: '''Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''4 Squares '''Melee: Short Lightsaber +21 (2d6+11) Melee: Short Lightsaber +18 (2d6+11) and Short Lightsaber +18 (2d6+11) with Double Attack Ranged: 'By Weapon +20 'Base Attack Bonus: +17, Grab: '''+15 '''Attack Options: [[Ataru|'Ataru']], Double Attack (Lightsabers), [[Riposte|'Riposte']], Triple Crit (Lightsabers) Special Actions: Battle Meditation, Force Suppression, Gauge Force Potential, Melee Defense, Serenity, [[Visions|'Visions']], Weapon Finesse Force Power Suite (Use the Force +21): Battle Strike, Energy Resistance, Farseeing, Force Disarm, Force Slam, Force Whirlwind, Ionize, Kinetic Combat, Mind Trick, Move Object, Rebuke, Resist Force, Sever Force, Slow, Vital Transfer Force Secrets: 'Devastating Power, Distant Power, Multitarget Power, Quicken Power 'Force Techniques: Improved Kinetic Combat, Improved Vital Transfer Species Traits (Tridactyl): Athletic, Bonus Feat (Strong in the Force) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 8, Dexterity 16, Constitution 12, Intelligence 15, Wisdom 19, Charisma 17 'Talents: Ataru, Battle Meditation, Block, Force Perception, Force Suppression, Force Warning, Gauge Force Potential, Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers), Riposte, Visions Feats: Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Melee Defense, Skill Focus (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Triple Crit (Lightsabers), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: '''Acrobatics +16 (May reroll, must take second result), Initiative +16, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +20, Perception +21, Use the Force +21 (May substitute for Perception checks) '''Possessions: Short Lightsaber (Self-Built), Jedi Robes Category:Tridactyls